DMHP (Deferiprone) is a potentially useful oral iron chelating agent. We are conducting metabolic iron balance studies wherein the efficacy of DMHP is being compared with that of DFO infused subcutanelously. Thus far studies have been conducted in 6 patients 3 male, 3 female showing that DMHP is approximately 40% as effective as DFO in terms or iron excretion. While DMHP is less effective then DFO it is nontheless capable of placing 5 of 6 patients in net negative iron balance is a useful substitute for DFO in chelation therapy DMHP (Deferiprone) is a potentially useful oral iron chelating agent. We are conducting metabolic iron balance studies wherein the efficacy of DMHP is being compared with that of DFO infused subcutanelously. Thus far studies have been conducted in 6 patients 3 male, 3 female showing that DMHP is approximately 40% as effective as DFO in terms or iron excretion. While DMHP is less effective then DFO it is nontheless capable of placing 5 of 6 patients in net negative iron balance is a useful substitute for DFO in chelation therapy